Songfics zu HitsuIchi
by SpirkLover
Summary: Einige Songs die zu HitsuIchi Paarings passen könnten. Es gibt so wenig auf deutsch.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Suicide by Rihanna (und noch andere Songs)

Teil: 1/10

Autorin: Feuerfee Loveshort

Fandom. Bleach

Rating:PG-18

Genre:Shounen-Ai, Drama, Romance

Pairing: Hitsugaya und Ichigo

Genre: Songfics

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

Inhalt: Eine unerwiederte Liebe von Hitsugaya gegenüber Kurosaki. Diese Liebe ist Selbstmord. Und noch einige andere Song bei denen ich dachte sie würden passen.

_Everywhere is still  
>Everything is restless in my heart<br>I hate the way this feels  
>Suddenly I'm scared to be apart<br>The days are dark when you're not around  
>The air is getting hard to breathe<br>I wish that you would just put me down  
>I wish that I could go to sleep<em>

Ichigo ich dachte du seist nicht du.

Du weißt als einziger das ich als Taichou Angst in der Dunkelheit habe.

Ich habe Angst davor das du mich nicht mehr erkennst.

Die Luft wird schwer.

Ich wünschte ich könnte schlafen.

_Loving you is suicide  
>I don't know should go or should I stay<br>I'm tryna to keep myself alive  
>Knowing there's a chance it's all too late<br>But I heard you say you love me  
>That's the part I can't forget<br>And I wish that you come save me  
>Cause I'm standing over the edge<em>

Dich zu lieben Ichigo ist Selbstmord.

Ich weiß nicht ob ich bleiben soll oder gehen.

Ich versuch mich am leben zu erhalten seitdem du deine Kräfte verloren hast.

Es gibt eine Chance aber ich weiß es ist eh zu spät.

Ich weiß keiner von uns wird es jemals sagen die drei Worte die so viel verändern können...

Ich hoffe du kommst mich retten ich sehe die Klinge in meiner Hand an.

_I should let you go  
>Tell myself the things I need to hear<br>But my brain is why you're wrong  
>That's why I'm loving you when you're not here<br>Feels like I drown in your every word  
>And every breath that's in between<br>Somehow you got me where it really hurts  
>It's killing every part of me<em>

Ich weiß das ich dich aufgeben sollte.

Ich sollte mir selbst sagen das ich dich aufgeben soll.

Aber ich kann es nicht.

Ich fühle mich in jedem deiner Worte versinken.

Du hast mich irgendwie dort erwischt wo es am meisten wehtut.

_Loving you is suicide  
>I don't know should go or should I stay<br>I'm tryna to keep myself alive  
>Knowing there's a chance it's all too late<br>But I heard you say you love me  
>That's the part I can't forget<br>And I wish that you come save me  
>Boy cause I'm standing over the edge<em>

Dich zu lieben Ichigo ist Selbstmord.

Ich weiß nicht ob ich bleiben soll oder gehen.

Ich versuch mich am leben zu erhalten seitdem du deine Kräfte verloren hast.

Es gibt eine Chance aber ich weiß es ist eh zu spät.

Ich weiß keiner von uns wird es jemals sagen die drei Worte die so viel verändern können...

Ich hoffe du kommst mich retten ich sehe die Klinge in meiner Hand an.

_Loving you is suicide  
>And my world's about to break<br>And I... had as much as I can take  
>And love is a long way down<em>

Dich zu lieben ist immer noch Selbstmord.

Meine Welt kollabiert.

Ich hatte mehr als ich schultern konnte.

Und die Liebe bringt mich wieder runter.

_Loving you is suicide  
>And it's getting harder everyday<br>I'm tryna to keep myself alive  
>Knowing there's a chance it's all too late<br>And I'm way past every moment  
>But I'm still determined to fight<br>And I know it's taking all my strength  
>To give emotions alive<br>Loving you is suicide _

Dich zu lieben ist Selbstmord.

Es wird jeden Tag schwerer.

Ich versuch mich selbst am leben zu erhalten.

Wissend da ist eine Chance das es zu spät ist.

Ich passiere jeden Moment.

Aber ich muss immer noch kämpfen gegen die ganzen Hollows, du warst wirklich eine gute Unterstüzung.

Ich weiß das nimmt mir all meine Stärke.

Den Gefühlen Leben einzuhauchen.

Dich zu lieben Ichigo bringt mich um.


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: Geboren um zu leben (Song by Unheilig)

Teil: 2/10

Autorin: Feuerfee Loveshort

Fandom. Bleach

Rating:PG-18

Genre:Shounen-Ai, Drama, Romance

Pairing: Hitsugaya und Ichigo

Genre: Songfics

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

Inhalt: Hitsugaya ist gestorben und Ichigo denkt über die Zeit mit ihm nach.

_Es fällt mir schwer ohne dich zu leben, jeden Tag zu jeder Zeit einfach alles zu geben.  
>Ich denk so oft zurück an das was war, an jedem so geliebten vergangenen Tag.<br>Ich stell mir vor, dass du zu mir stehst und jeden meiner Wege an meiner Seite gehst.  
>Ich denke an sovieles seitdem du nicht mehr bist, denn du hast mir gezeigt, wie wertvoll das Leben ist.<br>_

Ich knie an deinem Grab.

Wie wir damals uns verhalten haben.

Wir wussten nicht das es Liebe war.

Ich denke daran zurück das du neben mir liefst.

Du hast mir gezeigt wie wertvoll es zu leben für mich und für dich als dein Lebensbeweis.

_Wir waren geboren um zu leben mit den Wundern jener Zeit, sich niemals zu vergessen bis in alle Ewigkeit.  
>Wir waren geboren um zu leben für den einen Augenblick bei den jeder von uns spürte wie wertvoll Leben ist.<br>_

Wir waren geboren um uns gegenseitig die um die Wunden des jeweils anderen zu kümmern.

Du hast mich auch nicht aufgegeben als ich meine Kräfte verlor.

Du warst immer da.

Auch wenn du es nicht leiden konntest.

Wie ich dich damals immer nannte.

___Es tut noch weh, wieder neuen Platz zu schaffen, mit gutem Gefühl etwas neues zu zu lassen.  
>In diesem Augenblick bist du mir wieder nah, wie am jeden so geliebten vergangenen Tag.<br>_

Es tut immer noch weh mich auf Renij einzulassen.

Auch wenn wir inzwischen soweit mit einander klar kommen und uns nicht mehr immer streiten.

Ich könnte fast sagen das aus unserer Hassliebe eine Liebe geworden.

Aber du bist immer noch der den ich liebe.

_Es ist mein Wunsch wieder Träume zu erlauben ohne Reue nach vorn in eine Zukunft zu schauen.  
>Ich sehe einen Sinn seitdem du nicht mehr bist, denn du hast mir gezeigt wie wertvoll mein Leben ist.<em>

Ich hoffe das ich nach deinem Tot endlich wieder in die Zukunft schauen kann.

Aber das wird nicht leicht...

Halt mir die Daumen.

Ich streiche über die japanischen Zeichen auf deinem Grabstein.

_Wir waren geboren um zu leben mit den Wundern jener Zeit, sich niemals zu vergessen bis in alle Ewigkeit.  
>Wir waren geboren um zu leben für den einen Augenblick bei dem jeder von uns spürte wie wertvoll Leben ist. <em>

Ich werde dich nicht vergessen aber ich muss weiter machen.

Ich war für dich geboren.

Aber ich muss weiter machen.

Danke Hitsugaya.

Ich liebe dich Toshiro Hitsugaya. Ich muss weiterleben.


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: Süchtig (Song by Juli)

Teil: 3/10

Autorin: Feuerfee Loveshort

Fandom. Bleach

Rating:PG-18

Genre:Shounen-Ai, Drama, Romance

Pairing: Hitsugaya und Ichigo

Genre: Songfics

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

Inhalt: Hitsugaya ist gestorben und Ichigo denkt über die Zeit mit ihm nach.

_keine Schmerzen  
>und keine Tränen<br>deine Worte sind, in meinen Venen  
>du kennst dich aus<br>ich lehn mich zurück, aus  
>es hört nicht auf<br>ich bin vollgepumpt mit Glück  
>du verdrehst meine Welt und ich hab keine Wahl<br>seitdem du bei mir bist, ist mir alles egal  
>ich hab dich, du hast mich<br>was brauchen wir mehr  
>ich brauch dich nicht, ich brauch dich sehr<br>doch ich komm nie an  
>weil ich ohne dich, nicht mehr leben kann <em>

Du kennst mich.

Du bist wie das Blut in meinen Venen.

Du spricht, und bist wie das Blut in meinen Venen.

Du hast mich damals vor Kusaka gewarnt.

Aber erst nachdem du mich schlugst.

Ich lehne mich in meinem Bürosessel zurück und denke über dich nach.

Wenn ich an dich denke denke ich das ich nur Glück empfinden kann.

Du verdrehst die Tatsachen und wiederholst dich, mit immer der selben Sache.

Seitdem du bei mir bist, brauchst du mich.

Wir brauchen mehr...

Ich kann ohne dich nicht mehr leben...

_(Refrain 2x)  
>Du bist unglaublich<br>du machst mich süchtig  
>alles was ich weiß ist<br>du machst mich glücklich  
>ich war noch nie so glücklich<br>verdammt du machst mich süchtig  
><em> 

Ich komm nicht los.

Du bist für mich wie jemand der seinen Alkohol braucht um unter meinen Fittichen zu leben.

Ich war noch nie so trunken.

Brauchen tu ich dich, Ichigo.

Du machst mich glücklich.

_(Verse2)  
>Um uns rum, weißes Flimmern, blitzende Lichter<br>die Musik wird immer lauter und der Nebel wird dichter  
>ich vertrau dir blind, ich vertrau dir blind<br>mir wird heiß, mir wird kalt  
>und es gibt kein zurück<br>bin im Nebel verloren, bin betrunken vor Glück  
>alle Andren sind weg, wir sind immer noch wach<br>ich tanz mit dir, die ganze Nacht  
>ich kann nicht aufhörn<br>ich kann nicht aufhörn  
>ich kann nicht aufhörn<br>ich kann nicht aufhörn  
><em> 

Wir stehen im Nebel der Nebelleuchten.

Wir hören nur auf den Beat der uns umgibt.

Wir vertrauen uns gegenseitig.

Wie wenn jemand blind von uns beiden blind wären.

Ohne dich wäre wenn ich blind wäre aufgeschmissen.

Wir tanzen die ganze Nacht, und folgen dem Visual-Kei Beat.

_(Refrain)  
>Du bist unglaublich<br>du machst mich süchtig  
>alles was ich weiß ist<br>du machst mich glücklich  
>ich war noch nie so glücklich<br>verdammt du machst mich süchtig  
><em> 

Ich komm nicht los.

Du bist für mich wie jemand der seinen Alkohol braucht um unter meinen Fittichen zu leben.

Ich war noch nie so trunken.

Brauchen tu ich dich, Ichigo.

Du machst mich glücklich.

_(5x)  
>Was hast du mit mir gemacht<br>_

Was soll ich tun Matsumoto, gib mir bitte einen Ratschlag!

_(2x)  
>Ich war noch nie so glücklich<br>_

Dieses Gefühl was ist das, fühlt sich Glück so an?

_(5x)  
>Du bist unglaublich, du machst mich süchtig<br>_

Ich komm nicht von dir los, was ist das für eine Sucht nach diesem Gefühl... ist es die Sucht nach dem Gefühl von dir heiß und innig geliebt zu werden Ichigo?

_(3x)  
>Was hast du mit mir gemacht <em>

Ichigo was stellst du nur mit mir an... was soll ich ohne dich nun machen?


End file.
